


You Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow

by Fe_Araneae



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode 8 Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to keep fixing these episodes until Renga freaking reconciles, Love Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fe_Araneae/pseuds/Fe_Araneae
Summary: “But Langa,” Nanako starts seriously, brown eyes staring into blue, “you’ve been down, almost reserved, and almost like you reverted to how you were after Oliver died. You still go and do skateboarding, something you love and are passionate about, but you haven’t stopped frowning or moping the last few days…”A brief silence passes between the two.“So Langa, what...or more like, who has been the reason that you’ve smiled more than you have back then?”Then it hits Langa, hard.OrAn episode 8 fix-it of sorts
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 31
Kudos: 632





	You Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This week's episode gave us a Langa confession, so kudos to that, but! Reki and Langa still haven't reconciled, so I'm going to take matters into my own hands again.

It’s been days since Reki has left Langa out in the rain, and ever since then, the two had had a huge strain in their relationship that was putting Langa down. Reki tried to avoid Langa as much as possible, to the point that Reki wouldn’t look at him, nor would ever be the first to exchange words. The redhead no longer even bothered greeting Langa anymore, or even smiling his way. Langa knew he hurt Reki by breaking their promise, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to skate, specifically against Adam. So, he didn’t know if he should apologize, and if he did, would that make a difference?

  


Langa didn’t want to promise Reki something he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep. He loved skating. The adrenaline practically gave him life, a purpose, and a thrill that sent him into an addiction of wanting more, and Adam could provide that. 

  


At least…

  


That’s what Langa thought initially…

  


He didn’t realize how bad it would be the moment Reki’s presence was no longer there with him. 

  


When Langa lines up at the starting line to skate in the second group of qualifiers of Adam’s tournament, he can’t help but frown as he looks down at his phone. Once again, he’s left ‘on read’ by Reki. Not a surprise, since after all the redhead had been avoiding him, but still disappointed. As the light above them beeps and turns green, Langa tries to shake away the heavy feeling of disappointment by skating with as much speed as he can. He manages to take down the five other skaters who try to prevent him from speeding anymore with ease, and even though he should be thrilled at the fact he managed to do that, he wasn’t.

  


Langa manages to make it to the finish line, not far from Joe who’d make first, and the blue-haired male comes to a stop before stepping off his skateboard. 

  


‘What is it?’ Langa thinks to himself solemnly, ‘ _ When I was able to skate like this before… _ ’

  


He places a hand over his chest. 

  


‘ _...my heart always felt so loud _ .’ 

  


His heart was beating faster than usual, but...it wasn’t racing. It wasn’t beating to the point it wanted to burst free from excitement and thrill. Even though it was beating fast from the physical movements during his skating, to Langa, it was quiet...and if anything, felt empty.

  


It was the same quiet and emptiness he felt after his dad had died, and snowboarding no longer felt like it gave him any purpose, any reason, and life. 

  


As Langa processes the sudden emptiness he has, he hears footsteps behind him and a hand being placed on his left shoulder. Instinctively, he thinks of one person and feels his heart beat expectedly. Langa turns to look at his right, a smile on his face. 

  


“Reki.” He says, almost relieved and delighted if only the person he called out was the one who was actually next to him. Instead, it was none other than Adam, who was also holding Langa’s right hand in his. Immediately, Langa can feel his heart drop in disappointment as Adam begins to praise him. He looks down on the ground, a sense of loss beginning to develop within him. 

  


He wanted Reki to be the one there...right beside him. The one praising him, not Adam…

  


When the next day comes, Langa can’t help the routine feeling of excitement at seeing Reki already on his desk. Langa comes to take a seat at his desk next to Reki’s and he gives the redhead his gentle smile, even though he knew Reki couldn’t see it since he was looking away and at the window beside him. 

  


“Morning Reki.” He greets, and even though Langa is expecting Reki to ignore him the redhead replies with a simple “Hey”, so Langa takes this chance to bring up the events of last night.

  


“I got past the qualifiers,” Langa informs, and his heart begins to beat a bit quicker. A part of him is expecting Reki to immediately turn around, amber eyes shining brightly from pride and excitement at Langa’s news. But instead, Reki merely continues to look away. 

  


A small hum comes out of the redhead before he replies. 

  


“It has nothing to do with me though.”

  


Langa’s heart drops as well as his smile, and he looks away from Reki. The redhead’s words stung...because Reki always cared when it came down to skating, when it came to Langa being the one specifically skating. But now...now Reki just didn’t care, and it was beginning to bother Langa. 

  


That’s why on the same night, after school, during dinner, Langa decides it’s best if he talks to someone about this, specifically his mom. As much as he was on good terms with his mom, Langa has never really consulted her about problems such as the one he was having with Reki. 

So, he starts off by acknowledging the dinner they were eating.

  


“Hey, mom…” Langa starts hesitantly. 

  


Nanako is just about to take a bite of her food but stops, placing the food back on her plate.

  


“What is it?”

  


Langa doesn’t know if he should just be straight-up honest and explain his problem. He feels conflicted. It isn’t the fact he doesn’t trust his mom and whatever piece of advice she’d give him. But it’s more of the fact he doesn’t know what direction he’ll be pointed in when she does give him advice. He wants to fix things with Reki, but he wants to also skate...to feel that thrill and adrenaline that snowboarding once gave him. But he can’t have both, at least that’s what Langa has concluded based on how things are going between him and Reki, and him and skateboarding.

  


“This is tasty.” Langa decides to reply. He doesn’t want to ask just like that with his mom just yet. 

  


Nanako smiles. “Is that so?”

  


She places a hand under her chin as she looks down at their dinner. “It went rather well today. How well it’s cooked…”

  


She trails off when she looks back up, and that’s when Nanako realizes something is troubling her son.

  


“Hey, mom…” Langa begins again. 

  


“What is it?” Nanako replies, still taking in the sight of Langa’s spaced, yet troubled look. 

  


“Will it be sunny tomorrow?” Langa asks, and he knows he should stop beating around the bush. The heavy feeling he was experiencing needed to get off his chest, but he was still reluctant about what his mom would advise him.

  


That’s when it hits Nanako.

  


‘This is...Langa is trying to consult me for something?’ She thinks frantically, then she remembers Langa’s behavior. ‘Come to think of it, he hasn’t been that cheerful lately!’

  


Immediately, Nanako feels a bit panicked. ‘ _ Oh, here it is! My son is talking about his troubles! _ ’ 

  


She immediately thinks about her husband. ‘ _ What should I do, Oliver? _ ’

  


“Hey, mom,” Langa begins once more, staring down at the table. 

  


“Yes?” Nanako jolts up, attention now back to Langa. 

  


‘Calm down!’ She thinks to herself, ‘Don’t make a big deal out of it! Adolescent boys are timid!’

  


“I kinda screwed up,” Langa admits, and he feels some sort of the weight that’s been building in his chest ease up a bit. “And I’m being avoided.” 

  


Just thinking about it made Langa feel bad again

  


Nanako lets out a small exhale. “I had something similar happen to me.”

  


Langa finally looks up, a bit surprised at his mom’s response. “Really?”

  


“You just keep missing each other,” Nanako continues, “But neither of you are in the wrong.”

  


“No.” Blue eyes look back down at the table. His mom’s wrong on that point. 

  


“It was my fault for breaking our promise.” Langa knew he had no one to blame but really himself. Reki just wanted the best for Langa, for Langa to be safe. But...instead, Langa had to be selfish and ignore Reki’s wish. 

  


Nanako nods her head in understanding, a gentle smile on her face. 

  


“I think it’s best if you were honest with your feelings,” Nanako advises. 

  


“Honest…” Langa mumbles out. But he was honest, wasn’t he? He wanted to skate and that’s why Langa wanted to acknowledge to Reki that he’d break their promise. It was better than Langa just going for it and not addressing it to Reki.

  


Though, his mom meant something else. 

  


“You like that person, right?” Nanako asks fondly.

  


A strangled “huh” comes out of Langa at his mom’s question. But sure enough, his heart begins to beat rapidly.

  


Yeah, he liked that person. He liked Reki. The redhead was always supporting Langa and was always so proud of him and his achievements. Reki also taught everything Langa knew and got him into skateboarding, the thing that helped build their friendship. 

  


“Well…” Langa nervously glances down, and Nanako doesn’t miss the blush that’s forming onto her son’s face. “...Yeah”

  


“Why don’t you honestly relay your emotions?” 

  


“No way. That’s too embarrassing.” Langa can feel his face still warm, and gosh, he hates how his mom caught him off guard. 

  


It  _ would _ be embarrassing if Langa did tell Reki how much he means to him just as much–no, more than skating. While they were close, they weren’t that direct when it came to expressing what they felt. 

“You have to act on it…” Nanako begins, before putting up a thumbs up with her right hand. “...If you really care about her!”

  


An awkward silence passes between them

  


“Her?” Langa asks, confused. 

  


Then it’s Nanako’s turn to be confused. “Huh?”

  


Langa also lets out a “Huh?” of confusion. Then Nanako’s eyes widened.

  


“It can’t be.” She says in disbelief, and Langa scoots back a bit, afraid of what Nanako would say next. 

  


“Is it a boy?” Nanako asks and she watches as Langa jolts up a bit, and before he could even reply, Nanako continues. 

  


“It is Reki-kun? The one you’re always with?” The fact Langa’s face was a deep shade of red was enough of an answer for Nanako. “Why didn’t you say so, Langa? Just confess your feelings to him!”

  


“Fee–feelings!? Mom! I–I don’t, you think I–I like him like, romantically!?” Langa sputters, and Nanako can’t help but be wowed at the sight of the usual, composed and aloof Langa, so flustered. 

  


Nanako smiles. “Am I wrong?”

  


Langa’s eyes trail down. Was she wrong? She had to be. Langa was just missing Reki as a friend, an important one, and that’s why he feels mopey and a sense of loss. Because he lost an important friend. 

  


Nanako speaks up before Langa can say Nanako is wrong. 

  


“Langa,” she starts seriously, “Based on how you’ve been acting, it’s clear Reki means so much more to you than a friend.”

  


Langa shakes his head. “I’m telling you, it’s nothing of that sort. He’s just a friend.”

  


Nanako sighs, Langa’s stubborn side was coming out. “Langa. You and Reki are always attached to the hip, and don’t think I haven’t seen you sneak out when he comes to pick you up.”

  


Langa flinches at the last line because he could’ve sworn his mom was asleep by then. 

  


“Langa...ever since your dad died, you became reserved and always had a look of loss but....” Nanako smiles as she looks at Langa. “I’ve noticed how things changed after you met Reki and after he got you into skateboarding. You became more lighthearted, and you’ve developed such a fiery passion for skateboarding, it was relieving to see you smile more often.”

  


Langa gives a small smile at his mom’s words. That’s true, he had been feeling happy after he met Reki and got him into skateboarding. After his dad died, it was difficult for him to find happiness, even snowboarding at the time didn’t give him the same delight it once did. That’s why Langa finds importance in Reki and loves skateboarding so much since that activity gave him so much life. 

  


“But Langa,” Nanako starts seriously, brown eyes staring into blue, “you’ve been down, almost reserved, and almost like you reverted to how you were after Oliver died. You still go and do skateboarding, something you love and are passionate about, but you haven’t stopped frowning or moping the last few days…”

  


A brief silence passes between the two. 

  


“So Langa, what...or more like,  _ who _ has been the reason that you’ve smiled more than you have back then?”

  


Then it hits Langa, hard. 

  


He remembers Reki, all his moments back then of Reki smiling at him, helping him up, praising him. He remembers it all and then, oh.

  


Langa’s eyes widen in realization as he looks at his mom who smiles back at him. While Langa enjoyed skating, because of the thrill and excitement, at the end of the day, the one who really was his source of  _ life _ was never skateboarding. But Reki. Reki being there for him to greet him excitedly, to help him back on his feet when he fell, for Reki to be the one to bandage him if he got injured, for Reki to look at him with sheer pride each time Langa performed breathtakingly.

  


It wasn’t skating that gave Langa the feeling of living again, it never was, and Langa had only realized now after the true source had left him.

  


It was all Reki. Reki gave him a reason to wake up excited, to feel thrilled to be skating. It was all him. 

  


Langa feels his face warm much hotter than earlier. 

  


He liked Reki,  _ romantically _ . 

  


Nanako giggles at the sight. “I assume you know the answer to my question, Langa?”

  


And yeah, Langa does know. His heart is beating at the same loud volume it does when he skates as he thinks about his newfound feelings for Reki. He wants to tell the redhead. 

  


So when it's almost midnight, and he's making his way back to S, he stops over at Reki's house to check if the redhead is there. It catches Langa a bit off guard as he looks at the open window that belongs to Reki's room, and once again, his heart pounds loudly as he speeds off to S. 

  


Reki would be there.

  


When Langa makes it back to S, he's looking around for red hair, but much to his dismay, he can't seem to find the shade of red he wants to see. Langa does feel a bit of disappointment but it's not as bad as it was in the last few days. Reki was actually there at S, even if Langa couldn't see him, and that was enough for Langa...for now at least. He'd look for Reki later after he gets through the beef he had to go through tonight. 

  


As for Reki, Reki couldn't help but hide in his baggy green hoodie. After Joe had told him not to end up by himself at the Ramen place, Reki couldn't help the urge to go to S, to see Langa specifically. Emphasize on the see as Reki didn't want to meet Langa, not anytime soon at least. 

  


Reki felt ashamed and guilty for how he's been giving Langa the cold shoulder, and he didn't have the heart to look at Langa, especially after he saw how hurt the blue-haired boy looked after Reki himself said Langa getting past the qualifiers didn't mean anything to him. 

  


So, Reki watches the first beef far from Langa, and he's amazed seeing how much Shadow had improved in speed, especially ever since his beef with Reki. Immediately, Reki feels a spark of awe, even though he knew he should be feeling down at the fact Shadow had made much more progress than him. For a brief moment, the sight felt sort of inspiring. 

  


Then, Adam is drawing names, the first one being none other than Snow while the next, was Joe. Something in Reki felt troubled at the thought since he'd never seen how well Joe skated seriously, especially against Langa. The next thing he knew, both Langa and Joe were off, skating with such dangerous speed, Reki could feel his blood pressure shoot up in anxiety. Said blood pressure skyrockets as Langa almost falls from the damaged truck and wheels his skateboard got from the qualifiers, specifically against the five other skaters besides Joe. 

  


"Langa!" Reki calls out unconsciously, staring at the screen with eyes filled with nothing but concern. Somehow, with luck, Langa manages to finish first before Joe despite the broken truck and wheels of the board. A surge of familiar pride feels Reki, only for the redhead to shake it off. He shouldn't be feeling thrilled...this just meant Langa was already leaving him in the dust, creating a big gap between their skill levels. 

  


As Langa lets out a sigh of relief, his eyes continued to scan the crowd, looking for Reki, but once again, to no avail, the redhead was nowhere in sight. 

  


Joe gives out a small frustrated cry before smiling, looking at Langa who was too focused on scanning the crowd. 

  


"Not bad, Langa," Joe says, patting Langa's shoulder, and the blue-haired boy turned to look up at the green-haired male smiling at him. Langa returns the smile with a small one. 

  


Joe's face becomes serious as he looks at Cherry who gave him a disapproving, annoyed look, to which Joe merely sticks out his tongue in feint annoyance. 

  


"Looks like I'll have to rely on Cherry to wake Adam up…" Joe mumbles. 

  


Reki had decided to stay to watch the remaining beefs. Adam had stood on stage once more to pull up the pair after Langa and Joe, which was Cherry, and a skater Reki didn't recognize...Snake. 

  


At first, Reki thought Cherry and Snake were neck and neck in terms of skills, but he was wrong. Even though Cherry managed to keep up with Snake on the first half of the track, with most likely Carla aiding him, Snake had created a formidable distance. It was almost looking at–at another Adam, with how crazy Snake moved with his tricks and how he performed them seamlessly with ease. Snake had gained the victory for that beef.

  


For the last beef of the night, it was Miya versus Adam. To no one's surprise, Adam had won, but many were impressed with Miya's skills and determination to keep up against Adam. 

  


The tournament ends there for the night, the final victors being Shadow, Snow, Snake, and Adam, and the match would continue the next night. 

  


Reki has his phone pulled up and is looking at the conversation of his and Langa that he pulled up. He wanted to text the male, asking if he was alright since Reki didn't really go anywhere near the finish line of the track. But, Reki didn't know if Langa would be thrilled seeing him, especially after Reki said how Langa making it pass the qualifiers had nothing to do with him. Yet here was Reki, pathetically hiding as he watched Langa skate. 

  


Deciding not to message, Reki had instead chosen to try to leave before Langa finds or sees him. Reki focuses his gaze to look down, which was a mistake as he accidentally bumped into someone, knocking down his cap and hood. 

  


He's about to apologize when a familiar voice breathes out his name.

  


"Reki…" 

  


Amber eyes look up to see blue ones looking down to focus on the sight of Reki. 

  


"Langa…" Reki breathes out and Reki's heart is beating fast. He wasn't prepared to see Langa, at least not now, not yet. So he tries to run, and Langa immediately follows pursuit. 

  


Reki should've known he couldn't outrun someone who's athletically inclined and his right wrist is immediately snatched by Langa. 

  


"Reki! Please! I need to talk to you!" Langa cries, grip tightening around Reki's wrist.

  


"Yeah? Well, I don't. I told you, whatever you do is none of my concern." Reki's voice is cold that it takes him by surprise. He needs to stop, stop being so uncool about this whole thing he's doing with Langa. Langa didn't deserve this treatment, but–but Reki couldn't help it.

  


He was annoyed and scared, all at once, the only thing he knew was he didn't want to see Langa.

  


"Then why were you here!?" Langa exclaims, because finally finding Reki after searching him the whole night gave him hope. Hope that he could fix this conflict between him and Reki. "You said whatever I did had nothing to do with you, yet–yet here you are!"

  


Reki's eyes soon begin to burn and he tries to bit his bottom lip to stop the tears that are about to fall. Reki was doing nothing more but lie to himself. Whatever Langa did had something to do with him, because Reki cared about Langa so much, and he just didn't want Langa to also leave him behind. 

  


Then, the first drops of tears fall and soon Reki can't stop them. He begins to cry, trying to sniffle quietly but he knows Langa can hear them because the grip on his arm slackens. The next thing he knows, he's being pulled into a hug. 

  


"Reki, it's okay…" and Langa repeats it over and over, running a hand through red locks and keeping a secure hold around Reki's waist. Reki had hugged Langa back, taking in the comforting scent Langa always had. 

  


"I-I'm sorry…" Reki whimpers and Langa can feel his heart shattering. "I-I'm sorry for lashing at you, L-Langa."

  


"Reki, it's okay." Langa tries to reassure, but Reki lets out a whine before trying to nuzzle into Langa's chest more. 

  


"N-no, it's not! I-I was being so uncool, and–and unfair to you because I was upset and because I was scare–scared!" 

  


Langa continues to thread his fingers through Reki's hair, combing through the locks gently before scratching lightly at the red head's scalp. "Reki, I'm also in the wrong for deciding to break our promise." 

  


Langa feels Reki shake his head on his chest. A small sound of disagreement. 

  


"I-it's not just–just that!" Reki stutters, trying to catch his breath but the tears won't stop. "I was scared you'd leave me behind!" 

  


A small wail comes out of Reki as his feelings are uncontrollably flowing out. 

  


Langa frowns at how broken Reki sounded. 

  


"Scared of me leaving you behind? Why?" 

  


Reki pulls away from Langa's chest but doesn't bother to look at Langa. "Because...because you–you, everyone knows who you are, and they always praise you, Langa! You're even known as Snow around the skaters, and then–then there's me. The pathetic, lowlife redhead who hangs out with Snow."

  


Reki begins to cry once more, and he can't stop the sobs that are gradually growing louder. Langa feels his heart shatter as he took in Reki's words. In all the months they've been friends, he's never seen Reki more vulnerable and broken, and Langa wants Reki to never make these expressions again. 

  


"Reki," he calls out gently, but Reki is still sobbing, and Langa is concerned at how Reki seems to be struggling to breathe. His breathing was staggered as the redhead struggled to take air as he continued to sob. 

  


"Reki," Langa tries to call out again, but Reki merely shakes his head and soon begins to repeat how he's sorry over and over. 

  


Langa immediately grabs a hold of Reki's face before gently pressing his lips onto the red head's and soon, it's quiet. 

  


Reki's eyes widened before softening and eventually closing, allowing the last drops of tears to fall. All Reki could think about was how comforting the kiss he was receiving was. 

  


Langa pulls away as Reki opens his eyes and sniffles. Langa begins to wipe away Reki's tears with his thumbs, each one catering to the tears in the corner of Reki's eyes. 

  


"Reki, I like you." Langa feels his face heat up, but he wants to try to remain composed as much as possible. 

  


"Wha-what?" Reki stutters out, face also beginning to heat up. 

  


Langa is gazing at him seriously, yet within the blue eyes, Reki can also see a look of affection. 

  


"Reki, the last few days of us not talking had made me realize something," Langa begins. "I realized how much I loved being with you, skating with you, just everything with you. But that's not the only thing…"

  


Langa pulls Reki back into an embrace, holding Reki as close as possible. 

  


"I've also realized how as much as skating gave me excitement, gave me a thrill like never before, you were the reason why I've felt happiness for the first time in a long time after my dad died." Langa lets out a shaky breath. "So Reki...never think I'll ever leave you. Not if I'm over here acting like a mess when you weren't by my side. I love you Reki, so much...please never think you're pathetic. You mean so much to me."

  


Reki's eyes widen and he grits his teeth, trying to stop the sudden urge to cry, but of course, he fails to do so. This time, it's tears of relief, tears of happiness. 

  


He wraps his arms around Langa's torso, and this action causes Langa to hug Reki's body closer, a hand pushing Reki's head gently into his shoulder, the other around the redhead's waist.

  


"I-I love you too," Reki cries and a blooming warmth fills Langa. For the first time that week, he felt lighter, so much lighter, now that he got to talk with Reki and clear things up. 

  


They pull apart after some time and Langa can't help but notice the troubled expression still on Reki's face. 

  


"What's wrong?"

  


"I...just...what if you do end up seeing me as a nuisance...and then decide to leave me in the future...then what–"

  


Immediately Langa leans in to give Reki a quick chaste kiss on the lips, causing Reki to stutter and blush a red that almost rivaled his hair. 

  


"Wha-what was that for!?" Reki stutters, and he can't stop the urge of wanting to smile from Langa's affection. 

  


Langa has an unamusing expression before breaking into a fond, gentle smile. He takes ahold of Reki's left hand with his right, lacing their fingers together. Both can't help for a brief second but admire how  _ perfect _ it felt to hold the other's hand. It wasn't too big, too small, thick or thin, but perfect. Like they were made for each other. 

  


"To shut you up," Langa replies. "Reki, I already told you how much you mean to me. So I don't think you'll find yourself becoming a nuisance."

  


Then, feeling bold, Langa leans down so their face is a few centimeters apart. "If anything Reki, I should be worried of you thinking of me as a nuisance. Especially now that our feelings are mutual." 

  


Langa presses another quick chaste kiss on Reki's lips and Langa can't help the satisfaction he feels seeing the cute blushing face of Reki. 

  


"You–! Since when were you this bold!?" 

  


Langa laughs, and everything feels lighter than ever. 

  


It's already five in the morning, thankfully a Saturday, when Nanako wakes up. She had just finished making breakfast and was making her way up to wake up Langa. 

  


Knocking lightly, she turned open the door handle and couldn't help but let out a small squeal at the sight. 

  


There, on her son's bed, laid Langa and Reki. Their legs were tangled within each other, with Reki laying practically on top of Langa. Langa himself had his hands clasped together, arms securely holding Reki to himself. As for the redhead, he had an arm around draped over Langa's neck, hand curled inward to bring the blue-haired boy's head closer. 

  


It was such a cute sight indeed, Nanako couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as she took out her phone to snap a photo ( a couple of them actually) before putting it away. She knew Langa would be embarrassed once she showed it to him, but knows how the boy would want to keep it for himself. 

  


She slowly backs out, quietly closing the door behind her. It was the weekend, they didn't to be up so early. Not only that, Nanako was sure that both boys were tired from the emotional rollercoaster the last few days were. They needed the rest.

  


In the meantime, Langa and Reki continued to sleep, a smile of content unconsciously on both their faces as they nuzzled close into each other. 

  


Everything will be alright. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic! If you haven't already, please read my other fanfic that is a fix-it of sorts for episode 7!


End file.
